greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Time After Time/Transcript
thumb OR: Meredith VO: A patient's history is as important as their symptoms. It's what helps us decide if heart burn's a heart attack... if a head ache's a tumor. Sometimes patients will try to re-write their own histories. They'll claim they don't smoke, or forget to mention certain drugs... which in surgery can be the kiss of death. and Burke are operating, and at this point, something explodes and blood gushes. They frantically try to stop the bleeding. Meredith VO: We can ignore it all we want, but our history eventually always comes back to haunt us. and Burke glance up at Colin in the gallery, who is smirking. MEREDITH'S HOUSE: is sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and talking to Susan, who is filling up the cupboards and pantries. Derek: Meredith, she'll accept a certain amount of help, and then she'll start to feel suffocated. Susan: Oh. Is this... am I suffocating? Derek: Oh, no. The groceries are just right. It's... it's me. I sometimes overdo it. Susan: Well, who could blame you with everything? After Ellis died, I gave her some time, but I want to be here. I want to help make things easier. Derek: Good. Yeah. That's great. I just try to keep to light, you know, be helpful. walks in. Derek: Good morning. Meredith: Good morning. Derek: Want some coffee? Meredith: Yes. at all the groceries and looks at Susan This all you? Susan: I just picked up some things to restock your fridge. Meredith: Well, you bought groceries last week. Derek: Yeah, you have to get it every week if you want more. Meredith: Well, thank you. It's unexpected, and you didn't need to do all this. walks in. Alex: Is this for everybody? Susan: Absolutely. Derek: I gotta run. I need to talk to Richard before things get too busy in the hospital. Meredith's head. Susan: See ya. Meredith: Are you gonna talk to him about the... Derek: Yeah. Wish me luck. Susan: You don't need it. Just make him listen to you. You deserve to be chief. smiles and leaves. Meredith smiles at Susan. ELEVATOR IN THE HOSPITAL: woman walks in. Richard and Mark, reading some papers, are inside. Woman: Richard Nice sweater. glances up, looking incredulous. Richard looks confused. Richard: Uh... my wife. Woman: incredulous What? Richard: My wife, she gave it to me. shakes his head in disbelief. The sweater. Actually, it's my ex-wife. It's amicable. Woman: I'm sorry? Richard: The divorce, it's... it's amicable, very friendly. I'm a friendly guy. expression is of distaste and incredulity. The woman leaves the elevator in disgust. Mark: 'I'm a friendly guy'? Richard: Sloan. Mark: She pressed five and got off at three. She'd rather walk up two flights of stairs than flirt with you. Hell, she'd rather climb up the outside of the building. Richard: I wasn't flirting. Mark: You're telling me. There's no need to be embarrassed. Time for you to shake off the rust and get back in the game. You need a wingman. Richard: I have patients to see. leaves. Mark: We'd make a great team. turns around. SCAN ROOM: walks in, Cristina is checking a patient's results. Colin: Nothing like a quick ventricular reconstruction to jumpstart your morning, eh? Cristina: Okay, you're officially becoming creepy, creepy and... stalking. Burke and I have set our date. We're getting married next month. Colin: We both know that you are not the marrying kind. Cristina: You don't know that. You don't know me anymore. Colin: Well, just to be sure you're... fully aware of what you're passing up. I'd like you to assist me on my heterotopic heart transplant today. Cristina: What, a piggyback transplant? Seriously? Colin: Burke will want to scrub in, too, I imagine. See how it's done. LOCKER ROOM: and Meredith walk in. Cristina: Heterotopic transplant. He is upping his game. I need a gambit. I need to force him into the defensive. Take his queen. looks at her. You've never played chess? Meredith: I am not a geek. Cristina: I've gotta crush him. I've gotta annihilate him at his own game. Meredith: So, it's weird right? That Susan keeps stopping by like this? I mean, we just became friends or semi-related or whatever you call your estranged father's wife. Alex: You may be confused since you were basically raised by wolves, but this is what mother's do. They stop by, they stock the fridge. Dude, do you think she might do our laundry. Meredith: Hey, get your own fake mom. walks up to Callie who's lying on the bench. George: Hey. Bad night on call? Callie: Oh, god. Category:Transcripts